


Internal Exam

by EastGermanHatTrick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic finally gets his hands in Heavy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Exam

Sweat from Heavy’s brow dripped onto the cold metal exam table. He panted and moaned, his knees ached from kneeling on the hard surface, but all that was overwhelmed by the feeling of Medic’s fist and forearm working their way into his ass. 

He and the German had been at for almost an hour. It was a ceasefire and the down time gave them room to take their time. It had started out simply enough, Medic had bent the Russian colossus over the exam table and with a bit of stretching began to fuck him. Heavy was surprised at how fast the doctor was going. Normally the older man liked to take his time, maybe he was only in the mood for a quickie. The German came quickly, snarling into his gunner’s ear. Heavy hadn’t got to climax when Medic pulled out, he was about to say something when he felt more cool lube being rubbed against his hole.  
Medic moved away, and after rummaging in cabinets, returned pressing a rubber tip to Heavy’s ass.  
“Zthis is the smallest of a set of five, you will take all of them. Then I will really open you up. I want to see deep inside you.”  
The Russian shuddered at the idea of being exposed, nevermind that the mad doctor had been in his chest cavity more than he could count. This was different.  
“Kneel on der table, bitte.” Once he was on all fours on the metal he felt the doctor slide the plug in to him. It wasn’t much larger than the man’s penis, but not as warm. The ring of his ass reflexively gripped at the rubber. The Medic cooed and rubbed Heavy’s butt and lower back, admiring the muscular man he held at his mercy. His fingers traced around the hip, to run up the underside of the massive man’s cock. It twitched in response. Medic flicked the end of the plug, pressing it in with his finger and then relaxing it.  
“I am going zu remove zthis and insert the next size.” The doctor pulled the plug out and was rewarded with the sight of Heavy’s asshole open and red, before he filled it with the next dilator plug. He listened to the slight grunt of the weapon’s specialist as he was stretched wider, it wasn’t the biggest thing he had taken, but it was the biggest in awhile. The doctor pulled it back and pushed it in a couple times before seating the tip on the larger man’s prostate. Heavy whined, it felt so good, he bucked his hips trying to move the plug. Medic struck the man’s tight ass, savoring the cry he received. He ran his hands under the giant to pinch and stroke his nipples. Within minutes had he was whining and whispering, “Da, da, da.”  
“Du you vant mehr, mein Schatz?”  
“Da, pozhaluysta, please.”  
The Medic waved a larger plug in Heavy’s face, “ Halfway.” Heavy felt empty as the doctor slide the one plug out and then was filled again. This one felt much larger than the one before and he wondered how he was going to manage the next two, and what Medic was planning. His body quaked and he broke out in a sweat as he tried to adjust to this size. The German petted him and shushed. His cock was starting to hurt and weep precome onto the table, it throbbed with each clench of his sphincter. After what seemed like forever he began to relax, Medic seized the opportunity, and grasped the flared end of the plug. With insane cruelty and slowness he pulled the rubber cock out. The head breached Heavy’s hole, pulling the ring, Medic couldn’t help himself and bent down, tonguing the puckered hole. Heavy’s mind shut down as he felt the doctor’s tongue flick over his rim.  
“Doktor, is too much. I will die, can’t take it.”  
“Nein, if you did, you vould just respawn and ve vould start over.” He came up for air and removed the toy. Heavy’s ass stayed open, just a little, but it was enough to cause the doctor’s cock to throb in his pants. He lubed up the next one in the set and pressed it in, without hesitation. He was rewarded with a great groan from the man on the table. He knew that the man could take it, and was going to make it worth his while.  
Heavy thought he was going to pass out, he had never felt more full, more filthy than this. It was glorious, he reached back to touch himself. Medic grabbed his wrist, and put his arm back.  
“Nein, you do not get zu do zthat, yet.”  
All Heavy could do in response was whimper, which turned into a high pitched cry as the German began fucking him with plug. He was going to open Heavy up and have him all to himself. He couldn’t wait any longer and decided to forgo the last plug. Fishing around in one of less used drawers he retrieved a veterinary glove, that went up past his elbow. He walked in front of Heavy and flexed. Heavy knew what was coming next and the breath caught in his throat. Grinning manically Medic lubed up his hand, wrist, and moved up to his forearm. He might be being a bit optimistic, but nothing ventured, nothing gained. He slid the dilator out and watched as the hole gaped open. There was so much lube and his come from the earlier fucking. A void filled Heavy’s mind as his ass was emptied. Slowly Medic inserted three fingers without any resistance. Heavy's body scorching him as he pressed further in, folding his pinky finger in and then his thumb. Now it was the widest part of his hand’s turn. The petted Heavy's lower back, making small sounds to try and sooth the giant. He watched as centimeters of his hand were devoured by the tightly stretched ring of Heavy's asshole. The Russian swore under his breath, sweat ran off his bald head and Medic could feel him shaking internally. Exerting more pressure and his hand was in, Heavy’s sphincter trying to crush his wrist. Giggling he leaned over the other man, “Mein entire hand ist in dein Arsch.” he whispered. A shudder shook the larger man, he mouthed at the air wordlessly. Medic took this as encouragement and began to push in more. Heavy’s noises were animalistic as he took the man’s forearm, his knees ached on the cold table. The sweat was rolling off his face, his cock felt like it was going to explode. Medic probed his prostate was an overwhelming precision, he was at the edge of orgasm and had been for a while. If he could remember how language worked he would have begged, but his mind was awash in sensation and nothing else got through. He felt the German, twist and move, hearing a clink underneath him, he opened his eyes to see Medic placed a beaker under his erection. The man then redoubled his stimulation, one hand probing and stretching, the other stroking his cock. Roaring like a bull, Heavy came, the force causing come to splash up the sides of the beaker. Medic’s skilled fingers milked every last drop from him, before removing the container. He began to withdraw his arm and hand from the heat of Heavy’s abused guts. Now it was his turn to pant, with anticipation of his next move. He removed himself faster than insertion, but still it wasn’t a quick thing, he didn’t want to hurt his partner. Finally he was out, stripping the long glove off he grabbed the one other thing he had set out. Heavy felt something cold and hard enter him and then a ratcheting sound as a speculum locked into place. Medic stood back to admire his handy work, Heavy was open wider than he had ever been. He had never opened any man this wide before, it was magnificent. Almost done he told his cock, which was completely hard again. Lifting the beaker of come he poured it to the man’s ass. Filling him up with his own come, which mingled with the lube and Medic’s earlier come. Unable to wait any longer, the doctor opened his fly and removed the tool from Heavy’s ass. Thrusting in, it felt loose, as if Heavy had been fucked by the entire team. Medic imagined how amazing his hole would look with the come of their teammates oozing out around his cock as he went last. The mental image was too much and he spent himself deep inside the Russian. Pulling out, he slide down and was eye level with Heavy’s abused, red, and gaping hole. Come had spilled out, running down his taint and over his balls. Medic brought his tongue to it, licking a stripe up to the gaping hole, and flicking inside the slowly closing hole. Heavy had sunk down on to the table, drool forming at the corner of his mouth, eyes unable to focus. Medic kissed his open ass deeply, tonguing it and moaning. When he finally pulled away he watched it close a little more, but still shiny with spit and come. Wiping his mouth on his coat sleeve as he stood up, he patted Heavy’s shoulder.  
“Come to bed, mein Schatz”  
“Nyet Doktor, moy legs no work now.” He grinned, and half swung half melted off the table. “Carry moy?”  
“Nein, but we could use a gurney.” He put his arm around the bigger man, chuckling as they made their way to bed.


End file.
